Survivors Tale
by Rebel Cid
Summary: When Raccoon City is infested with the living dead, U.B.C.S Is sent in and S.T.A.R.S Is dispatched. But what about the normal people?
1. Intro

WHATS UPPP! Hey :3 Its Chibby Wolf. You may or may not know me by my horrible fanfic Gundam meets South Park. -Boos are heard and a chicken flys on stage- Wtf oO Well Anyway. This is much better. Im older and i know what im doing! YAY! ;D

Disclaimer:I do not own Resident evil, The Game, Or the movies. Spank you

Survivours Tale

"Damn it!" Said a young man as he stubbed his toe walking into his house, But this was not the only pain that he would endure. His name is Charlie Stevens,23 years old, 5,6'' 134 pounds, he was living the american dream. Fresh cut lawn, A beautiful wife. And 3 loving children. But what begins as a story of happiness and days filled with walks in the park and ice cream...Begins as a tale of horror and deception. What you are about to read is not for the faint hearted, It all begins in the large City of Raccoon. A perfect little city nested outside of Washington. It was everything, It had everything an American family looking to live the American dream was looking for. It had a Shopping precient, A Busness center, Even a National Park for the young and the young at heart. But today is diffrent, Today Is when the HIVE Was opened. Now, Enter If you dare to witness the story of survival that this man must endure, Just to get out of the city and to freedom. But what if he is rejected due to his previous residence? What if the secret gets out that Raccoon City is where everything began? What if...He himself is infected? Well. We may or may not know, But where it begins is where it ends...In Raccoon city.


	2. Help With Somthing

Gah? Oh yea, Behld the power of my Writers abilitys...OooOOooO Enjoy:3

A moan could be heard, A shuffling of feet echoed throughout the house. Walking sleepily out from his bedroom Charlie turned the coffie pot on, Turning he grabbed a few pieces of bacon out of the fridge. Another 'Umbrella' Product: "Ready Bacon" he mumbled, "Please it smells like soggy dog food" And indeed it did, but it was already cooked and made and he was on a tight schedule. Grabbing a piece he placed it in his mouth, poured a cup of coffee, And turned the news on, The faint blue of the Tv turning on reflected off of the marble white table and sounds of the news rang through the house:

"Several attacks on unarmed patrons, No motive of the attackers but all signs show that they are in a tramatic state. Appearing to be dead." He stopped drinking out of his cup and sat it down on the table, The news continued: "Umbrella, When questioned had this to say: ' We of the Umbrella Corporation have nothing to say about the recent outbreak of attacks. However we will send all avalible forces to stop them ' "By 'Forces' The umbrella Corp. Dident specify. That was three hours ago and only a small amount of police officers have been able to hold the attacks off." Sighing he got up and scratched his ass as all men do. Walking to the bedroom he got dressed and pulled himself into a suit.

Walking outside he blew a kiss to his wife and children who were getting ready to leave, His wife had the van and she needed it. Three children is a handfull, Walking to the bus stop many people seemed to be in a good mood today, After all it was a sunny day, 80 degree weather. not a care in the world. But he did have a care at the moment, Working at a base company had requirments And he needed to hand in a report on the changing eating habits of people these days.

The door of the office creaked open and he walked in throwing the document on the table, "There's your report Chase" The man he had just spoken to looked up from his desk, he was what everybody thought a office man would look like, Fat...Well mabye not fat but chubby. He was a chain smoker and often smoked inside the office even though it was not permitted too, "Thank you Charlie!" He opened it and scanned it over quickly, Laying it down he lit a cigar and the bright red tip of the cigar stook out in the gloomy darkness of the office. Smoke twirled around his head and seemed to dissapate in the air.Charlie sat down and began to toy with his fingers.

"So then" Chase breathed, "I need a report on the workings of Umbrella." Charlie stopped twirling his fingers and looked up, "Excuse me?" Looking tired Chase looked to him, "Yea..I think their up to somthing." Laughing Charlie looked down, "Yea..There always up to somthing." Charlie looked up at Chase, "hey did you hear what the news was saying earlier?" Chase looked out of the window and spoke, "Yea...Its weird. This country is fucked up" Looking at Charlie, "By the way I need help on a reservation, I just met this girl and I want to take her out to a fancy dinner." Charlie smirked, "Why do you need _My_ help?" Charlie laughed, "She might be a bit touchy and you know people, These days. They dont eat alot of meat"


End file.
